


Good Days and Bad Days

by inheritanceofgeek



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Ageing Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dementia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fígrid February, Kinda, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somedays Sigrid seemed fine, able to continue on as normal for a daughter of man in her advanced years.</p><p>However there were somedays where she was too confused by the things that surrounded her that it scared her. That she lashed out at strangers, but Fíli knew his wife was still there in those storm coloured eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Days and Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of Inspired a bit by my Dad's stories of his own Grandmother and her battle with Dementia/Alzheimers..... 
> 
>  
> 
> My thanks to Sadieb798 for the Beta <3

  
  


Some days were better than others. Some days she'd be perfectly aware of what was happening, and others she was not. It was her age, they told him. She was an old woman, even though she was barely older than he was when they'd first met; when he was but a young dwarf on a ridiculous quest to reclaim a home he'd never known, and she just a girl whose toilet he happened to be climbing out of. Who'd have guessed back then in their youth that they'd be here today, sixty-five years on, King and Queen Under the Mountain. 

 

It broke his heart into a tiny million pieces to see her like this though, his beautiful wife faded away beneath her own mumbled confusion. He lived for the good days where she didn't have any problems beyond muddling her languages or forgetting a few words. But today was not a good day. 

 

"Get out! Get Out! Get Out!" She screamed from their bedroom, and Fíli heard the banging and clattering of things being thrown against the wall. He ran in and tried to see what was disturbing her. She looked to him with a wild eyed stare as she took him in. There was one advantage to his slower ageing rate, he was more recognisable to her as the long term memory was so much better than her short term. However, that wasn't good news for all. 

 

"Ghivashalê" he said soothingly, walking towards her, "what are you doing throwing all our belongings at the wall? I thought it was Tilda who threw crockery, not you?"

 

"There's someone in our rooms Fí!" She said, pointing at the intruder and Fíli looked to see who it was. He gave them a small smile and indicated that they should leave as soon as possible. The young dwarf gave a curt nod and exited quickly. 

 

"Who was that, why were they here I don't understand Fí." She looked at him pleadingly and grasped her blanket about her "I was taking a nap and they just walked in and started talking to me but I... should I know who they are? I don't...." She frowned in confusion and turned away from him. 

 

"It's alright Ghivashelê. There's no harm done. It's just one of the new maids. They only started recently, so there's no need to worry about it. They should just know better than to barge in on us like that." 

 

"Right." She said, twisting the blanket in her hands "That makes sense. Tell them I said sorry then? Or should I go and apologise? I don't know why I thought they were an intruder I.... I'm sorry Fí." She reached up to pull him into a hug. Fíli held her close against him, dragging his fingers through her mane of Silver hair.

 

"It's okay my darling. It's okay. I'm here for you just as you're always here for me." He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You go back to sleep and I'll go talk to them. Later on I can braid your hair if you like?" 

 

"You mean if  _ you _ like." She smirked and there was a light behind her eyes that told of the true Sigrid who was buried under all that confusion. 

 

"Caught me out." He chuckled "But I know you unbraid it just to catch me out you saucy minx." He squeezed her tight and she let out a giggle, pressing a brief kiss to his lips, which he returned in like. He sighed as he stroked along the lines on her face "I best go and see to the new kid." He smiled sadly "And then I have council business to attend to, you going to be alright by yourself for a little bit?"

 

"I'm not a child Fí." She rolled her eyes "I just, I just get confused. You know that..." She tailed off 

 

"I know Dear, I know." He kissed the top of her head and left the room. 

 

The supposed intruder was sitting in the corridor, tears in her eyes as she leant back against the wall. "I'm sorry." She whispered into her lap "I thought, I thought because she had a good day yesterday she might have one today as well." She whipped her nose on the back of her hand. She was only a young dwarf. Just barely forty years old, with hardly any beard on her. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't know, I'm sorry 'Adad." 

 

"It's alright Kendra." He smiled, sitting down next to his daughter "It's not your fault. It's never your fault, you understand me?" He put his arm around her and she leant into his shoulder. She looked so much like Sigrid it was almost painful at times.

 

"I know, I know." She mumbled into his shoulder and she clutched at him for dear life. "It just hurts, when she doesn't even recognise me from three days ago!" 

 

"She loves you. Remember that." He kissed the top of her head "She always loves you. On the good days, she talks about you all the time. She's very proud of you. Says how happy she is you inherited your grandfather's skill with a bow, and your grandmother's horsemanship." He gave her a mock frown "Though I personally am very offended that you chose horses over goats."

 

Kendra giggled and poked her father in the ribs "You're just jealous because you're too short to ride a real horse."  

 

"Hey, that's just rude! I thought Princesses were meant to be all prim and proper, honestly who raised you?" 

 

"A dock worker and a blacksmith." She winked and the pair of them broke into laughter again.

 

Suddenly the door banged open and Sigrid rushed out, her hair flying wild behind her. "Kendra!" She shrieked, dropping down to floor as best she could in her old age "Kendra my darling baby, my precious Colt I am so sorry. How could I not recognise you?" Her eyes were brimming with tears as she clung to her youngest child for dear life. 

 

"It's okay 'Amad." She replied hugging her back "I know it's not your fault. I should've learnt to knock." 

 

"I'm so sorry." She kept mumbling as she held her like she never wanted to let go "I didn't mean it my darling, I didn't mean it." 

 

Fíli felt his heart break once more. There were good days and there were bad days; and sometimes they were a mix of both. 


End file.
